


Touch her, and I'll kill you.

by Lunas876



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas876/pseuds/Lunas876
Summary: I stayed up 2 school nights researching for this.. Please don't let it go to waste please..
Relationships: Cassie Cage & Original Female Character, Erron Black & Original Female Character, Erron Black/Cassie Cage, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)(mentioned), Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Wait, Raiden has a daughter

\- Raiden, you know we can't just storm into the palace. Kitana is our ally. And we really don't want another outworld invasion.  
\- But Miss Blade, they are holding some earthrealmers captive. We have to save them.  
\- Raiden, you're looked a bit worried. Why?  
\- It's not important.  
\- Raiden, why are you so worried.  
\- Well actually my daughter is held captive by the outworlders.  
\- Wait, so Raiden banged someone. Dude you surprise me every time.  
Johnny said, his gaze not even getting off his phone. Sonya was obviously frustrated by this and scolded Johnny.  
-JOHNNY PUT THE GODDAMNED PHONE DOWN!  
\- Sorry.  
\- Back to the topic at hand, when should we leave?  
\- Leave where?  
Cassie Cage entered the room with a bunch of paperwork and chucked it at the table nearby. Sonya sighed and spoke softly to her daughter unlike how she talked to Johnny.  
\- Raiden's daughter is captured by Kitana. We are going to rescue her.  
\- Can I come?  
\- No.  
\- Come on. An extra set of hands. What if they ambush you?  
\- They wont. We have an alliance.  
\- If you guys have and alliance then why did she capture the humans?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Come on. Pretty please?  
\- Fine. You can come.  
Cassie laughed and Johnny came forward and ruffled her hair. She slapped his hand away and tried to smooth her hair. They all joined hands and were swiftly teleported to Kitana's Palace.  
.........................................  
After they were teleported to Kitana's Palace they all obviously bowed except for Raiden. He was a god. Kitana also gave a slight bow of head. After a few moments of silence, Sonya spoke.  
\- Hi Kitana. So..... we heard that you had a few human prisoners.  
\- You heard correct.  
\- Why.  
\- Because one of them stole a very precious artifact and we would like that back.  
\- Maybe we can ask them.  
\- Sure try.  
Kitana clapped twice and a number of kids came, slowly walking, with chains around their neck. The worst part was that they all were girls. Teenage girls. They stood in a line looking at the ground without saying anything. Sonya slowly walked upto them as to not startle them. She spoke,  
\- Look kiddos, you can give us they artifact and go home. No fuss no nothing.  
No response.  
\- You know we mean you no harm okay. Just give them the artifact. Please.  
NO FUCKING RESPONSE. Sonya was starting to lose her temper and Kitana sensed that. She raised her hand and signaled the soldiers to execute them. Erron Black took the first shot and blew a girls brains out. A few of them screamed, even. Cassie ran and tried to shoot Erron. He easily dodged and they started shooting each other. Sonya was in shock a few seconds but regained her composure fast and started ducking the bullets firing every where. Surprisingly one girl was easily handling her own by dodging bullets and knocking people back. That must be Raiden's daughter. The palace erupted into madness as Erron and Cassie were fighting. The girls face was hidden by the cape she was wearing but she was no slouch. She was about to run away when Erron and Cassie both grabbed her cape when all three of them disappeared. Sonya's heart stopped. Raiden quickly grabbed both Johnny and Sonya and teleported back in the headquarters. Now the question was, Where is Cassie?  
.................................................  
Cassie fell down on the ground and smelled soil. Soil? Wasn't she just in the palace? She slowly raised her head and saw the girl on the ground as well. The girl slowly stood up and tried to run but Erron Black caught her and tackled her to the ground. She struggled for a while but was somehow shoved right off her. She quickly got up tried to run. Cassie started to give chase. She ran down the mountain they had teleported to and managed to slip and both of them tumbled down the mountain until they came to a stop at a small clearing. They both suffered during the tumble. The girl then spoke between the coughs,  
\- Please, I don't want any trouble. Just let me go. Please.  
\- Why? Why does that artifact matter to you so much?  
\- You don't understand. That artifact is too powerful to be in possession of anybody. My mom paid the price for it. I am not letting anybody fall trap for it again.  
\- What does the artifact do?  
Slowly getting up, the girl lent a hand to Cassie and said,  
\- I'll tell you just please help me to destroy this thing.  
\- What does it do?  
She was about explain when Erron Black came forward and started to taunt both of them,  
\- Well this looks like it's about to start a threesome. When were you gonna invite me, sugar?  
Cassie took out her guns and pointed them at Erron but the girl gestured her to calm down.  
\- Mr. Black-  
\- Erron.  
\- Erron, I know you serve those people who give the most money, so I have preposition, I'll give you something in return you give us your services.  
\- Wait what?!  
Cassie stared at the girl, dumbfounded. Wasn't Erron trying to kill her right now?  
-Depends, sugar. What you offering?  
Taking out her necklace which was surprisingly pretty.It was made out of emerald and was shaped like a bird. Erron's eyes widened after seeing the necklace. Was it something special?  
\- The Emerald Phoenix. Where did you get the necklace?  
\- Do you want the necklace or not?  
Emerald Phoenix? What the heck was that?  
\- Sugar, I'm sold.  
He said as he strolled over to the girl. He was about to take the necklace but the girl moved it out of reach.  
\- Only after we do the job.  
Erron thought for a second and said,  
\- It's a deal.  
She put on the necklace and said,  
\- Hi, I am Silina...


	2. I also wanted a necklace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie, OC bonding time. Yay!

\- Hey, so where are we going?  
\- Considering I just teleported us out of the palace and have no idea where it landed us, I don't know.  
\- So we have just been walking in circles all this time.  
\- No, that's why I hired Erron.  
\- That was smart.  
\- Thanks.  
\- I have a question.  
\- What?  
\- What happened to your eye?  
\- Oh this.  
She softly touched her eye where the scar was.  
\- My mom gave it to me. Said it reminded her too much of dad.  
\- Raiden.  
\- Yes. So far, I was able to reverse some of the damage but I still can't see out of the eye.  
\- That's horrible.  
\- Well better than getting your eye carved out.  
\- Ladies, you need to sleep. We need to get this over with as soon as possible.  
\- Yep, he's right. We need to sleep.  
Cassie watched the girl as she clutched a bracelet to her heart, made with the same stone as the necklace she bargained for to gain Erron Black's favor. What was the artifact? Well, no use wondering that now. They had to destroy it. And she needed to sleep. She hoped her mom wouldn't worry about her too much.  
...........................................  
\- Raiden, if anything happens to Cassie, I will kill you.  
\- Miss Blade, I assure you, nothing will happen to Cassie.  
\- What about that girl that took her? She your daughter.  
\- I don't know....  
\- What? You don't know what your own daughter looks like?  
Johnny said from across the table, clearly not even trying to hide the shock,  
\- I'm afraid not.  
\- Oh, You sick son of-  
\- No use beating him over it. Let's just focus on saving Cassie. That is the priority.  
........................................  
Cassie, Silena ans Erron were seated at the big rock overlooking the river. The water was pretty polluted and they still boiled the water before drinking but took a lot more to pursuade Erron.  
\- I've been drinking the damn water for the last hundred years.  
\- Come on. I don't want you to get sick on the journey.  
\- We're not going that far. I will just lead you to 'Fargteh and then the deal is over. We go our seperate ways.  
\- Yes. I know. You told us before.  
\- Just reminding you, Sugar.  
\- Just drink the damn water, Black.  
Cassie snapped. She is really scary when she is angry. Even Erron seemed to be intimidated before put on the uncaring, jackass mask on.  
\- Easy sugar. No need to bark at me.  
\- You little-  
\- Cassie, just leave him. He is too good for both of us.  
Silena muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Cassie huffed and averted her gaze from Erron whose eyes were widened with shock. Did the girl that never ever said anything bad or even remotely offensive say that. Silena got up and moved towards the forest. Erron was too shocked to say anything but managed a,  
\- Y' know you'll die without me.  
\- I'd rather die than stay with an arrogant jackass like you. Besides there might be more mercenaries for hire that are little more help and less jackass.  
That snapped Erron. ARROGANT JACKASS! WHO IN THE NETHEREALM DID SHE THINK SHE IS! He thought to himself. Taking out his revolver, he shot at Silana's head but at the last moment she deflected the bullet with her blade. When she turned around, Erron saw a look of pure rage. But he did not give rat's ass. Silena's blade glowed green before she jammed the blade into the ground, shaking the earth and probably attracting a whole lot of attention but the sheer power was frightening to Cassie. Erron couldn't block the attack. Hell, not even Shinnok or Cetrion could dodge such attack. It was too powerful that Erron got knocked in the river by just the shockwave. Taking Cassie's hand, Silina ran into the forest to loose the large number off attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the fanfic and how much support it is getting and honestly I didn't expect this. I am really grateful to you guys.
> 
> Thank You.


	3. Apology not accepted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst.... Angst.  
> Fuffity Fluff.... Fluff  
> Sadity Sad... Sad

\- Dammit. What the hell happened?  
\- Don't know. Could be anyone.  
\- Really. Whose the gunslinger we just left behind?  
Silena and Cassie were being shot at probably by Erron Black. He was such a pathetic ego maniac that as soon as they left he started to shoot at them. Soon Erron stepped out of the bushes and revealed an outworlders head. What? Was he shooting at the outworlders not them. No. No. This was impossible.  
\- Please sugar. Give me another chance.  
\- How do we know that you wont turn on us the first chance you get?  
\- You need to trust me.  
He moved towards the two but both of them stepped back instinctively. Obviously. Erron looked at them pleadingly. His eyes widened like Puss in Boots. If he could do that on command, that was a very useful tool. Silena felt Cassie's hand on her shoulder and she whispered in her ear,  
\- I think we should trust him.  
\- Why?  
\- Why would he kill his employer's men then?  
\- I don't know. Maybe it's a trap.  
\- I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt.  
After a few moments and Silena nodded and told him,  
\- Okay. We've given you the benefit of the doubt. We'll trust you.  
He nodded and Silena and Cassie turned their back on him to look for a camping spot. While they were distracted, Erron muttered to himself,  
\- Horrible choice.  
................................................  
Kitana was discussing the best course with Sonya which sounded a lot like arguing,  
\- I THOUGHT WE SAID NO KILLING PEOPLE.  
\- They had it coming, Sonya.  
\- THEY WERE KIDS.  
\- You don't understand. They're warriors of the Emerald Clan. They're certainly not "kids".  
\- Emerald Clan?  
\- Yes.Not much about it but we extracted the bracelet of one of the warriors. We'll soon have them in the palace. Sonya don't worry. Your daughter will be fine.  
Sonya tried to stay calm. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. But all she could see was a terrified Cassie when she was just a few years old. She wasn't certainly that girl anymore but to Sonya she was still a child.  
...............................................  
Silena tried to scream but she couldn't. She had a hand on her mouth. She punched and kicked but couldn't do anything. Erron then knocked her out with his pistol. Some outworlders came and slowly carried Silena away. Erron then sat beside Cassie. Cassandra Cage. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he falling for a girl whom he knew would never reciprocate his feelings. Suddenly, Cassie shook herself awake. She quickly stood up and rubbed her eyes. A nightmare. She started crying silently making little to no sound, not even acknowledging him. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder and accidentally scaring her. She flinched and looked at Erron, bewildered. Erron slowly took off his mask and smiled at Cassie and slowly wrapping his arms around Cassie. He expected Cassie to punch him, to kick him, to shoot him, to do anything but instead she stayed still in his embrace. Soon her eyes closed and she slumped against him. Slowly laying with her, he nuzzled against her head. Her hair were strawberry scented. Normally he'd hate that kind of scent but right now he loved it. With Cassie against his chest, all his worries were dissolved into nothing but pure bliss. With her, his life seemed to light up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week on Send a prompt Sunday.  
>  Team Blackcage or Team Silena? Chose one and I'll write a drabble....  
> Btw I know I'm a sicko for using the words "Scream" and "Pure Bliss" in the same paragraph


	4. I can't believe you did that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst....Too much angst.  
> What was I thinking.

Cassie woke up from a warm and blissful sleep with someone's warm chest pressed against her back. Who was that? Certainly not Silena. The frame easily dwarfed her. Wait, why was Erron pressed up against her back? Slowly she stood up and saw Erron sleeping peacefully. He looked adorable right now. Slowly his eyes flickered and when he saw his hand in Cassie's lap, he quickly retracted his hand and with a flustered look on his eyes he quickly said,  
\- I'll go look for a river.  
\- Wait Erron.  
Erron looked at Cassie's deep blue eyes, almost hopefully.  
\- Thanks for calming me down last night.  
She said with a sincere look on her face. Erron almost asked her out right there but she noticed that Silena wasn't doing anything. Looking over where Silena slept she was shocked to she and empty pile of sacks. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the place. Looking all over the place, she found a splat of blood and was left speechless. Surely she would've defended herself, why didn't they heard a sound. Probably she was knocked out first. Straightening her hair, she turned to Erron she said,  
\- We have to help her.  
\- Cassie, we don't know that whether she is alive or not.  
Cassie flinched because this was the first time Erron called her by her nickname.  
\- She would've done the same thing for us.  
Erron thought for a moment and the nodded. He knew that the outworlders would've killed her by now. He would get his cut, and Cassie will be alright. When they reached the campsite they snuck behind a few trees and tried to formulate a to-go plan. Looking at Erron, Cassie noticed a large cut near his neck.  
\- Wait, Erron how did you get the cut on your neck?  
\- What, cut-  
Touching his neck, his eyes widened. Cassie took the miniature first-aid kit she always carried ever since the nasty cut when she and Jacqui were sparring. Taking the small thread and needle, she carefully stiched up Erron. He winced once or twice but then was okay. But when Cassie saw the cut it was irregular, like a custom blade. Silena's custom blade. No, it can't be. Carefully she asked,  
\- Erron, why did Silena attack you?  
Erron stiffened. That thing was enough to confirm Cassie's suspicion. She faced Erron and slapped him hard with all her force. Tears streamed down her face. She continued to beat Erron. After some time she stopped and said, heartbroken,  
\- Why?  
Erron's heart sank at that word. How was he about to explain this to Cassie? That he just did it for the money?  
Instead Cassie spoke first, before he could say anything.  
\- I can't believe I was in love with you.  
Erron started feeling numb. He was hurt. But not the usual little slices or knives that bore into his flesh. It was the foreign feeling that had entered his heart yet felt so at home, left. Because of him. It wasn't her fault, it was his. His greed. His ego. He fell to his knees and for the first time in a century, he started crying.

......................................

Cassie sneaked the camp of the outworld warriors. They sent ten people for her and Silena. She looked over where Silena was captured and tethered. There were two warriors around her. She could easily kill them and maybe rescue Silena on the way. This is a suicide mission, she thought to herself. Slowly coming out she quickly shot the two guards and alerted the rest of them. She shot at the tethers keeping Silena captive and held her up. She was barely conscious but understood everything Cassie said. She pointed at the pouch near her thigh. Taking out a stone, Cassie thought it to be a birthstone and that she'd want to die with it. Well it would've been nice to able to teleport when all of the sudden they teleported out of the camp and were outside in an instant. Silena smiled and said weakly,  
\- Portal stone.  
All of the sudden, Cassie heard a loud yell and turned around. Another warrior. Except she heard two gunshot and the outworlder fell. Erron quickly came forward to help Silena but Cassie threatened,  
\- Touch her and I will kill you, Black.


	5. Voice of reason..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I made some changes in the OC Silena, Her powers now are healing and power restoration....

Cassie was pissed at Erron Black and rightfully so. She felt so betrayed by Erron, after what he'd done. Right after when she started to trust him. After she had started to love-. No, that part of her brain was crazy and it deserved to be shut down. Silena had slowly healed herself enough too support a bit of her weight and talk a bit.  
\- Cassie, I think you two need to talk like adults.  
\- Silena, he could've been the reason for your death.  
\- But he isn't. That's the point.  
\- WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?  
\- Yes, why are you defending me?  
\- Shut up. Cassie, listen. I know he loves you and you love him. Why are you denying the truth?  
\- That stupid part of my brain that fell in love with him is not clouding my brain now.  
Soon Erron took Cassie's hands in his and looked into Cassie's beautiful blue eyes. All of the sudden he forgot what he was doing. It was Cassie huffed did he realize how much time he had been looking at Cassie. He started to speak but the words just would come out without overflowing his eyes with tears. Soon he was crying in front of Cassie. This wasn't going the way he wanted. Soon he slowly spoke,  
\- Cassie, I know that I have disappointed you many times but I just want another chance. I really love you more than anything that has come in my life. I will go away if you tell me. Please give me one more chance. One chance, Cassie. Just one chance.  
Saying that, he fell on his knees and tears started falling on the soil below. He saw Cassie's feet move away a bit. That's it, he thought. My one chance at a true love is gone. After that he felt arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. His love forgave him. Cassie forgave him. He buried his head in her shoulder and spoke into her ear,  
\- Thank you Cassie. I won't let you down.  
\- Stop, talking like this is a mission, Erron.  
She said, her voice a bit shaky. They started to look in each other's eyes, the world dissolving around them. Until they were interrupted by a very agitated Silena who screamed,  
\- Kiss, dumbassess.  
They shared a laugh and Cassie being the very evil person she was, told Erron to not kiss as to annoy Silena. Erron happily obliged and when they didn't kiss, Silena deadass looked them in the eyes and said,  
\- I may be a healer but I'll kill both of you.  
Hearing that Cassie burst into childish giggled with satisfied Erron's heart in the places he buried deep in order to not get hurt again. He burst into a large smile inside his mask. Cassie looked at Erron and rested her forehead against Erron's. Silena cleared her throat and said,  
\- We need to bury the Amulet.  
\- You never told us what the amulet does?  
\- Well, It can resurrect the dead but at the cost of your soul and sanity. My mom used it and killed the adults and left only us alive. Now Kitana killed the rest and only I am alive.  
\- Woah, that got dark.  
\- Never was light to begin with. Besides we'd already said our goodbyes the night before. We knew it was a suicide mission. Wait I forget-  
She moved to removed the locket she had promised Erron but Erron refused and said,  
\- No, you keep the locket. Besides I got a better jewel.  
Cassie blushed and punched him in the arm and teased,  
\- Weren't you crying a minute ago?  
Silena took a block of wood and started to make a small hole in the ground. When it was of suitable depth, she tossed the amulet in the hole and covered the large hole with the dirt and put a few large logs on it and exclaimed,  
\- Done, let's go now.  
They agreed and Silena turned to both of them and asked,  
Wait, where are you both going?  
Erron replied,  
\- Well, I am going to Earthrealm to stay with the love of my life.  
\- Me too.  
\- Wow, ahem lovebirds. Let's go.  
She joined her hands with both of them and they were teleported to the Special Forces Base.  
\- GIVE ME BACK MY PORTAL STONE!  
Giving the stone back to Silena, she ran into her mother's arms who was shocked to see Cassie, but she soon hugged her tight along with Johnny. Silena saw Cassie and envied her a bit. She had such loving parents not like her parent. Silena rolled your eyes on seeing that and looked away. But Erron suddenly nudged her, she looked at him annoyed. He pointed at where Cassie was hugging her parents, also Raiden was there. Wait, Raiden? Oh shit, her father Raiden. Her eyes widened at seeing him. He looked at her and teleported in front of her. She automatically took a defensive position but he grabbed her arms,  
\- What are you doing here?  
So much for a nice family re-union. Before she could even react, he pulled her in for a tight hug. What the hell. He pulled away and said,  
\- That's what the humans do when they meet a loved one.  
She couldn't say anything. Her mouth just remained open. Everybody soon gathered around her. Raiden soon said,  
\- Miss Blade, can you provide refuge to my daughter for a few days? I can't have her around Shinnok.  
\- Shinnok? The god of all things evil? You have him in you basement?  
\- No, I have him completely chained. You need not worry.  
\- You don't say.  
\- Yes, Raiden. I'll let her stay. We have a vacant spot in Jacqui and Cassie's room. They'll keep her. Right Cassie.  
Cassie nodded and started to talk to Silena,  
\- Yeah, and I'll tell you how I kicked Shinnok's ass.  
\- Wait, you defeated an elder god?  
\- Yep.  
\- Holy Shit.  
Cassie and Silena shared a life before Silena nudged Cassie to look at Erron. He was staring at Cassie, mesmerized. Cassie smiled at Erron and she could've sweared she saw him blush. Silena walked over to Erron and handed over her portal stone. Erron looked at her in disbelief.  
\- Now you can visit Cassie whenever you want. Just visit me too 'kay.  
She said as she smiled. Erron was in pure disbelief. Didn't he try to murder her? Why?  
\- Doesn't mean I forgive you though.  
She said before kicking him in the shins and then stubbed him in the little toe. He knew he shouldn't say this but damn that hurt. She left him and Cassie alone for some time before they were interrupted by Johnny and Sonya who threatened Erron by saying He would bang his head against the ground so many times his skull would become visible and Slicing his head off and making her drone shoot his head so many times that his skull would become visible. Both of them soon went on their businesses and finally Erron was able to kiss Cassie. But before he could, Cassie interrupted him by saying,  
\- We need to discuss how many time you would come to see me.  
\- Whenever you want, sugar.  
He pulled her in for a sweet sweet kiss that he had been waiting for since a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has officially ended. I am thinking of writing one shots. Let me know If I should in the comments.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
